What Do You Want?
by WhenTheWorldComesDown
Summary: please review: set in season 7
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: one-shot based on what i saw in the promo for the next episode. I own nothing to do with NCIS.**

"I almost killed you where you stood." Ziva told him.

Tony grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "I don't care Ziva. I messed up and you had every reason to hate me. But your back now and we need to move on,ok. I just want,"he paused unsure of what to say, "I just want -"

"Just want what, Tony?" Ziva yelled, "What do you want? Just tell me!"

"What do I want Ziva? I want you to stay at NCIS. I want you to stop hating me! I want you to realise that you belong here with your family, with the people who care about you. I want you to be sitting at the desk across from me messing up your english, teasing me and threatening me with paperclips! I want thngs to go back the way they were."

Ziva looked at him in shock, "So you want things to go back to the way they were? Is that what you want?"

"Yes Ziva! That's what I want."

Ziva sighed, "Then I need to know something. I just need you to answer one question."

"I'll answer anything if it means I can have my best friend back."

Ziva gave him a small smile as she asked, "Were you jealous? Of Michael?"

"Yes. Still am." Tony whispered.

"So do you want to go back to the way things were or do you want to stop being jealous of a dead man?" Ziva asked him

Smiling, Tony leaned down and kissed her, "We could change one or two things."

Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair as she lent up to kiss him again. Tony kissed her back running his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrace that she happily granted. Ziva moaned as Tony's hands slid down her body grabbing her ass.

Tony lifted her up and placed her on the sinks. Ziva wrapped her legs around Tony's waist and pulled him closer as she began to undo his tie.

Groaning Tony pulled back from Ziva and grabbed her hands.

"What is it?" Ziva asked breathless.

"Nothing, I just don't want our first time to be in a bathroom where anyone could walk in."

"Who knew Anthony DiNozzo could be a romantic?"

"Well you do now. Don't tell probie."

"OK, I promise I won't tell McGee. Can I tell Gibbs?" At the shocked look on his face she said, "I'm kidding."

"Good. But you can come to mine tonight and i'll make you dinner."

"You cook? You're just full of surprises."

"They are all good surprises. Come over at eight?"

She nodded and hopped off the sink, "See you at eight." she said.

**A/N: i was going to make this a one-shot but it didn't go as I planned and i'm going to make it into a story instead. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Decided to continue this. I don't own anything to do with NCIS.**

Ziva and Tony walked back to their desks with smiles on their faces.

"Don't know why you two are so happy." McGee mumbled.

"Well probie why wouldn't I be happy?" Tony asked him.

"Because our Director has just informed us that we have to go to some dinner thing tonight with the FBI, CIA and your own personal favourite Mossad," Gibbs told him, "Still happy?"

Tony didn't respond. He just sat at his desk and sighed.

"And," McGee asked with sarcastic happiness, "It's black tie."

Ziva laughed, " You are complaining about wearing a tux? I thought james Bond wore one and you have an obsession with Bond movies."

"It isn't wearing a tux that is bothering me and I don't have an _obsession._ I'm just annoyed because I had a date tonight. Georgous woman. Funny, smart and now I have to spend the evening with probie and Agent Sacks."

Ziva laughed," I'm going to leave. I need to buy a dress and get ready. Where and when for the dance?"

"The Ritz-Carlton in Georgetown. Seven o'clock. Dinner, speeches, forced dancing," Gibbs told her, "You two go aswell."he pointed to Tony and McGee.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony stood nervously outside of the hotel waiting for his team.

"Oh shit." Tony said as the old lady next to him glared.

"Ahh. Agent DiNozzo. Nettie this is the man that killed Ziva's boyfriend. You remember Micheal don't you?"Eli david asked his sister.

"Yes he was a fine man but you I know you aswell don't I?" Ziva's aunt Nettie asked him.

"Yeah. Sort of. We talked on the phone once."

"Threatened to run over my intestines? Always been protective of my Ziva then?," At his embarrassed look she said, "I think it is sweet. Eli is just a miserable bastard. Save a lady a dance?"

"Ofcourse."

10 minutes later Sacks had came along with Fornell and Gibbs. McGee had ran up the stairs after Abby with her yelling at him for not even pretending not to stare at some blondes breasts and he was waiting nervously for Ziva.

"Shalom." Ziva whispered in his ear.

"Hey georgous. You're late you know. I've had to talk to your father and Agent Slacks but I did have the pleasure of meeting your aunt in person. I know you told me never to contact her again but she talked to me. Called your father a bastard - I like her and you look georgous." And she really did, she had on a long white a turquoise dress, with an embellished band under the bust. She had done her make up and left her hair down and straight.

"You said that already but thank-you. Now lets go inside. It is cold."

"I can see that. No bra huh?"

Ziva laughed but said,"Behave and you might just find out if the panties are missing as well." as she dragged him inside.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony and Ziva walked in and found their table. They were seated with Director Vance, Director David, Ziva's aunt Nettie, Gibbs, Abby, Agent Sacks and some Mossad officer who was leering at Ziva.

Ziva sensing that Tony was pissed leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Could you please try not to hit him? He is pissing me off aswell but my father would have you killed if you go for him so calm yourself down."

"And how do you suggest I do that when that asshole is staring at your chest without even trying to hide the fact he is doing and I can't even let it show that i'm pissed?"

"I suggest that you remember that if my father thinks i've forgiven you then he will drag my ass back to Israel. So suck it up."

Tony glared at the Mossad officer and asked Abby to dance. She ofcourse accepted wanting to ask him why he was so pissed.

"Don't ask Abby because I won't tell."

Abby laughed, "You know me so well. I thought 'don't ask, don't tell' only applied if you were gay."

"We both know i'm not gay Abby. Let it go. Have fun."

"I will find out eventually Tony. But I always have fun. You know the Mossad guy ermm Aaron or whatever his name was. Did you see the way he was leering at Ziva? I saw him trying to put his hand on her thigh a couple of times. I think she broke a few of his fingers for his trouble."

Tony laughed, "Sounds like my ninja."

Tony and Abby walked back to the table bot giggling about the poor Mossad officers fingers.

"So Ziva would you like to dance?" Aaron asked her.

"No. I am not really in the mood for dancing."

"Oh come on Ziva. You deserve some fun after the past few months, with everything in Africa and Agent DiNozzo here murdering Michael." Ziva's father said.

Aunt Nettie slapped him on the arm and hissed, "Behave!"

Ziva smile weakly and took the Mossad officers hand. Everyone sat quietly at the tabl until they hear a scream of pain. They all turned around and saw Aaron on the floor grabbing his groin and Ziva walking towards them witha smile on her face.

"He grabbed my ass." she offered as an explanation.

Tony and Aunt Nettie laughed.

"Want to dance with someone who won't grab your ass?" Tony asked her.

"No, but I would like to go home and I don't have a car yet."

"Thank god an excuse to leave."Tony said," Make sure you get Palmer home safe Probie, he's already had a few cosmos. Can't hold his liquor."

As they walked towards the car Ziva whispered," In case you were wondering, I don't have the panties on."

**A/N: this seems quite long to me but maybe it that's just because it took so long to write. Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: i'm getting people reading it but not reviewing. please review, it doesn't take long to type good or bad. I own nothing to do with NCIS, which is a shame because Michael Weatherly is georgous.**

Tony parked his car outside of Ziva's apartment.

"Do you want to come up? Have a drink; you did leave the party early." Ziva stated.

"Yeah. Thanks." He grinned.

As they walked up the stairs all Tony could do was wonder if Ziva was being serious about the no panties thing. They reached Ziva's apartment door and walked inside. It was bigger than her old one but it suffered from lack of imagination as the place looked ornament free.

"Nothing to move in. Explosion remember Tony. What do you want to drink?"

"It's like you read my mind or something. It's quite scary. Just whatever you have to drink Zee-vah."He responded as he kicked his shoes off.

Ziva smiled. She loved it when he said her name like that. She grabbed two beers from the fridge and handed him one.

"Hey Ziva," Tony said, "I know we were going to have dinner tonight but with the whole 'you're going to a dinner with the FBI' thing we never got to."

"Doesn't matter Tony. We can do it another night," she told him, "my aunt Nettie likes you."

"She seems lovely. I only saw her for five minutes before she went inside."

"She asked me why I hadn't umm.. jumped your bones I think she said."

Tony almost choked on his beer, "Your _aunt_ said that too you?"

"Yes. Why?" Ziva asked, confused.

"She meant sex Ziva. Jumping someones bones is sex."

Ziva giggled," Well then she had a point. Dinner was your idea - so we wouldn't just be fucking in the men's bathroom."

"Do all of your family talk about sex as if it is the weather they are discussing?" he said in disbelief.

"Only the women - and there are only two of us left so don't worry." Ziva replied.

Tony leaned in and kissed her. Ziva wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him back. The kiss deepend.

"Bedroom," Ziva whispered huskily in his ear as she took his jacket and tie off.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva dragged Tony into the bedroom and unbuttoned his shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders and started to unbutton his trousers. Tony kicked them away along with his socks.

"You're wearing far too much Ziva," Tony said as he slipped the straps of her dress down her slender arms. Then dress pooled at her feet, "You weren't kidding about the no panties thing."

Ziva laughed and pushed his trousers and underwear down his legs. She leaned up and kissed him passionately, their tounges fighting for dominence. Tony pulled back and looked at her body, "Beautiful,"he mummered as he began to kiss and suck at her neck.

"I'm not, i'm covered in bruises."

Tony stopped nibbling her earlobe and gazed into her beautiful brown eyes, "You're perfect Ziva."

She looked away from him, embarrassed. Tony leaned in and began to kiss her neck again. He trailed his kisses all the way down her neck and over her shoulders. Ziva moved towards the bed and sat Tony down on the edge, she straddled him and kissed him, moaning as his tongue found its way into her mouth. Tony's hands wandered from her hips, tracing the curve of her waist up to her breasts. She shivered as he traced his thumb over her rock hard nipples.

Ziva threw her head back and Tony leant forward to take her nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it, biting down on it gently. Ziva gasped and pushed him back so he was lying down. She ran her hands up his stomach and chest feeling the muscles dance under her fingers.

She gasped as Tony flipped them over so he was on top, "I like it on top Tony." she told him.

He put all of his weight on his left side and moved his right hand down between her legs, delighted with the heat and moisture he found there. He rubbed his finger over her clit and she moaned, pushing herself into his hand, "Still want to be on top?"he enquired.

"Just want you Tony." she replied, her breathing becoming ragged.

Tony smiled and moved back on top of her. She kissed his neck as his fingers traced all the way from her thigh to her stomach and back again. He sucked on her collar bone, leaving a mark there. He moved his kisses lower as Ziva began to squirm under him.

"Tony please. I want you." she whimpered.

Tony thrust into her making Ziva gasp in pleasure. He built up a steady rhythm, kissing the spot where her neck meets her shoulders with every thrust. Ziva was screaming with her release in minutes, her internal walls tightening around Tony causing him to follow her into ecstasy.

They lay there trying to get their breath back, with Ziva cuddled into Tony.

"Tony? Thank-you, for coming to Africa. You didn't have to but you still risked your life - and McGee's. I really am grateful."Ziva told him.

"You welcome Ziva. I would do anything for you. I love you, Ziva."

Ziva smiled, "I love you too." She simply said.

**A/N: I know this is a crap way to end this but I have huge writers block and not enough time to make this into a long story. Please review. Steal it and continue it if you want:) i just don't have the time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: seriously review or i'm ending this. i keep getting people reading it and adding it to their alerts but i have about 5 reviews. Iown nothing to do with NCIS, which is a shame.**

They next morning Ziva woke up snuggled into Tony with his arm around her, holding her close. Smiling she buried her head in his chest and tried to go back to sleep.

"Finally awake, my ninja." Tony said to her.

"How long have you been awake? Why didn't you wake me up?"She asked him.

"Because I was comfy and you would only want to get up and go for your run, leaving me all alone." he replied.

"There are other things that could have been done for exercise you know."

"Really. Like what?" he enquired as he moved to kiss her.

She kissed him back and just as it was becoming more passionate Ziva's doorbell rang.

"Ignore it,"Tony told her,"Anyone who comes at nine in the morning deserves to be ignored."

Ziva laughed and kissed him whe she heard the shout from out side, "Ziva! I know you're in there. Open the door for your father."

Ziva looked paniced,"Shit! You need to hide. Now." She said as she scrambled to get dressed.

"You want me to hide Ziva? Where? And why? You're a grown woman for God's sake." Tony complained as he looked for his trousers.

"Tony will you just hide," she pleaded, "Coming papa, can't find my key!" she yelled to her father.

"Oh my God. Where am I supposed to hide? You can't be that ashamed of me." Tony said, joking but at the look on her face he realised that she was, "You are aren't you? You're ashamed of me. You obviously didn't mean it when you told me you loved me then." Tony laughed, a sad and bitter laugh, "I'll hide in the closet and when daddy leaves i'll be gone as well - for good. You'll never have to see me agian outside of work."

"Tony. I am not ashamed. I swear, I just don't think it would be good for my father to find out like this," Ziva tried to explain, " I mean -"

"Don't Ziva." He said, cutting her off, " I don't want to hear it ok. Just go answer the door before daddy gets suspicious."

He sat on the bed and Ziva turned and walked away to open the door.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After thirty minutes of awkward and strained conversation with her father he left and Ziva returned to the bedroom.

"Tony. We need to talk." Ziva stated.

"No, Ziva we don't. I get it. You don't feel the same way about me as I do about you." Tony told her.

"Tony, I do. I love you. I am not ashamed of this. Please just stay. Don't leave hating me. I love you, I swear." she said with tears in her eyes.

Tony walked over to her and hugged her, "I'm sorry. I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too."she replied, hugging him tighter, "Come on, let's go out and get breakfast. I don't feel like cooking and you would probably burn down my apartment."

"I can cook." he told her defensively, "I still owe you a dinner. I'll prove it to you, but let's go, i'm starving.

**A/N: Ok, this was terrible but I have writers block. Please review:)and give me any ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: REVIEW. i have loads of people reading it and adding it to their alerts but no one reviewing.**

**I own nothing to do with NCIS. The italics are flashbacks.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

They sat down to lunch in a french cafe.

"So. What did you and your father talk about?" Tony asked Ziva, as he took a sip of the hot brown liquid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Ziva, I will not mess around with small talk, I know how you hate that," Ziva's father told her, "I wish for you to come back to Mossad."_

_"Why?"Ziva asked her father._

_"Well my dear, you are one of the best officers at Mossad, besides you left NCIS remember? You do not need to stay with them just becasue they rescued you." He explained._

_"I do not feel like I have to do anything. I want to stay with NCIS. They do not make me feel like I need to do anything. That would be the exact reason why i want to stay at NCIS."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just umm work, NCIS, Mossad. Just buisness." Ziva answered, she looked down, avoiding his gaze, knowing that he would have seen her lies through her eyes, "We talked about you aswell, in a way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Is there somethign you would like to tell me Ziva?" her father enquired._

_"About what, papa?"_

_"Whoever the man is that put his shoes in the corner," he said as he pointed to where Tony kicked his shoes off the previous night, "Agent DiNozzos?"_

_"What if they are?It is nothing to do with you." Ziva told her father. She crossed her arms, her father was the only human being that intimadated her; and deep down she hated hom for it._

_"Yes it is my buisness Ziva. You are my daughter. I want to look out for you, protect you." he explained._

_"Protect me? Look out for me?" She laughed in disbelief," Were you looking out for me when you told Micheal to use me for information? When you sent me on a suicide mission to Somalia? Get out. I don't want to see you."she glared at her father as if he was venom._

_"Ziva dear I-" he was cut off by Ziva._

_"Out! Now" she yelled at him._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Me? Now i'm nervous," Tony said,"How did I get brought up?"

"He saw your shoes. Asked if they were yours - he knew you drove me home. I told him it was none of his buisness. he got pissed so I told him to leave." Ziva stated.

Tony reached over and grabbed her hand**, **and ever so gently brushed his lips over her knuckles**,**"You ok?"

"Yeah," at his look she smiled and told him, "I'm fine, Tony, don't worry about me. Come on, lets go for a walk or something."

Tony got up and followed Ziva out of the cafe, he would follow her anywhere.

**A/N:please review. i am begging:)i know it's short but I balme my writers block.**

**BonEsFantastic - all the good bits are hers**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: please review. thank-you to the people who actually bothered to review.**

**I own nothing to do with NCIS.**

Tony was sitting at his desk in the bullpen. He was supposed to be doing paperwork but he decided to throw paperballs at Probie instead.

"Tony! Will you please stop throwing paper at McGee." Ziva yelled.

"Fine. I'll stop throwing them at McGee." he said as he threw one at her.

Ziva pushed her chair back, causing it to crash against the wall behind her and walked over to Tony. She had him cornered and she pulled out her knife.

"I swear to God, if you don't stop being a pain in the ass and do your paperwork, I will castrate you." she told him, while tracing her knife over the crotch area of his trousers.

Tony grinned and leaned up to her ear, "No you won't Ziva, because then there would be no sex. And we both know that you wouldn't want that to happen." he whispered.

Ziva stood up and walked away, "I hate you, that isn't fair."

Tony just sat and smiled smugly, "No you don't. You just hate losing"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs came in a hour later, coffee cup in hand," Gear up, we've got a case."

"Where boss?"McGee asked.

Gibbs looked at Tony, "Baltimore, sailor was found dead last night, Detective Jameson has the lead."

"Jameson?" Tony enquired," This will be fun. Guy's an asshole."

"I'm sure he feels the same way," Ziva smirked.

"See you say that now, but wait until he is trying to grab your ass and trying to get you to sleep with him, you'll want to kill him with a paper clip." Tony told her.

Gibbs and McGee walked out of the bullpen to the elevator. Ziva was about to follow when Tony grabbed her arm, "Seriously Ziva, the guy is a bastard. Be careful, ok. I don't want you getting hurt, or arrested for stabbing him."

Ziva smiled and leant up to kiss him.

"Will you two hurry up!"Gibbs yelled from the elevator.

"Do you think if I said no he would shoot me?"he asked Ziva.

She laughed and dragged him to the elevator.

**A/N: Yes, it's crap and very short, but reviews will make the writing batter and the chapters longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: thank-you to anyone who reviewed the last chapter. I own nothing to do with NCIS. **

They were met by Dectetive Jameson when the reached the Baltimore P.D. building.

Tony reached to shake Jamesons' hand," Jameson, how are you?"

Jameson ignored him and smiled at Ziva,"Hi, i'm David, and you are?"

Ziva smirked," Slightly disgusted." she told him as she grabbed Tony's hand.

Jameson looked very umcomfortable, "Ok then. I have a lead I was just about to chase up. Anyone want to come with?"he asked as he leered at Ziva.

"I'll come." Gibbs growled at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva and Tony stood next to each at Jameson's desk, "As much as I hate to admit this, you were right about him. He is an asshole." Ziva informed Tony.

Tony wrapped his arms around her waist, " I'm not sure that I want to be right in this case." he told her.

Ziva smiled at him, " Do you remember any empty closets from when you worked here? Rooms where we can have some...privacy?"

Tony laughed and pulled her towards the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tony pushed Ziva up against the wall of a storge cupboard and began to kiss her neck. Ziva moaned and he moved his kisses lower, unbuttoning her shirt as he went lower. Ziva's fingers began to undo Tony's shirt and she pushed it off of his broad shoulders. Tony kissed Ziva as he moved to take her jeans off. As soon as he had them unzipped Ziva shimmied them down her long, slender legs and kicked them off, her shoes following. Tony grabbed Ziva's ass, pulling her flush against him. She undid his trousers and pushed them and his boxers down to his ankles. Tony pulled her back against him and moaned when he realised how wet she was. He hooked his thumbs on each side of her panties and pushed them down towards the floor.

Ziva wrapped her legs around Tony's waist and slid herself onto him. They both moaned at the contact. Ziva leant back against the wall and Tony kissed her breasts and sucked on her hardened nipple, eliciting groans from Ziva.

"Oh god Tony, I'm gonna come." she gasped as he tugged gently on her nipple with his teeth.

Tony nuzzeled at the hollow of her throat and moved his mouth towards her ear, sucking on the skin as he went, "Then come for me, your so beautiful when you come." he mummered against her skin.

Tony used his right hand to steady himself and lowered his right to stroke Ziva's clit. She screamed as she came, putting her head on Tony's shoulder and mumbling in hebrew, her internal walls causing Tony to follow her.

They stayed like that for a few moments to get their breath back, "As much as I hate to say this, we should get back down there." Tony said.

"We should." she agreed.

They quickly got dressed and headed back downstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, in case you two were wondering," Jameson said as soon as Tony and Ziva entered the room," we got the guy and your boos is interogating him right now. What makes you think that you two can just fuck off and not do any work?"

" We were here, David, but you had left and since you're the only one working on the case and you didn't ask us to do anything what exactly do you expect us to do? Get off you high horse and go fuck yourself." Tony growled.

"Why don't I have your little girlfriend here do it for me?" Jameson enquired.

"Because she has standards." Tony answered and he punched him square on the mouth.

The entire office turned to stare at the commotion as Jameslon crashed into a desk.

Gibbs came out from interrigation, "What the hell is going on?"he asked.

Tony and Ziva just looked at him. Tony pulled Ziva to him and kissed her, "I'll see you back in D.C." he whispered in her ear.

He walked out leaving everyone staring at him as he left. "What the hell is going on?" Gibbs yelled.

Ziva turned towards him," Tony was right, Jameson is an asshole. Are we finished here?" Ziva enquired.

Gibbs nodded and Ziva grabbed her bag and followed Tony.

**A/N: so I kind of like this and I kind of don't. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: so this is the last chapter. Sorry for not updatinmg in over a week. i'll only post stories when i've completed them in future. please review :)**

Tony and Ziva were sitting in Tony's living room eating chinese food. It had been a month since Baltimore and their relationship was going from strength to strength.

Tony draped his arm over Ziva's shoulder, "Want to go to bed georgous?" he whispered in her ear.

Ziva grinned as she stood up, " Come on, hairy butt." she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------

They were lying in bed and hour later, Ziva lying with her head on Tony's chest.

"Move in with me Ziva." Tony asked her.

Ziva raised her head to look at him,"What?"she smiled.

"Move in with me," he kissed her," I love seeing you waking up in the morning, or in my shower, or the way you were bent over the kitchen counter last night."

Ziva blushed a deep crimson. She smilled and nodded," Ok. I'll move in with you Tony."

Tony kissed her passionately, pushing her down on the bed. Ziva moaned and Tony worked his way down her body, stopping to lick and suck at her hardend wriggled underneath him. Tony grinned into her belly button.

"What do you want Zee-vah? Do you want me in you? Or do you want my mouth on you?" Tony enquired, dipping his tongue inside of her, eliciting deep moans from her.

"You don't know what I want by now?" she answered as she rolled them over so she was on top.

She slid herself onto him as he slid his hands up massage her breasts. Ziva rocked her hips, getting faster and fster as she began to come. She screamed a she came, Tony following her.

They lay next to each other, trying to get their breath back.

"I love you, Ziva."

Ziva smiled, "I love you too."

**A/N: Ok, sorry for the short and very bad chapter, I know the smut was terrible but I didn't have a lot of time to write this and i'm not sure about this story anymore. Please review.**


End file.
